On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators. The shared content may include movie clips, television (TV) clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. The content sharing platform may provide notifications to the users. For example, the notifications may deliver a message informing a user about the availability of a particular media content item.